Thoughts on Marriage
by kestrel135
Summary: Fiyero's version of Thank Goodness and what happened when he left. Musical-verse, one-shot, Fiyeraba, Fiyero's POV.


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Wicked. *sobs***

**A/N: I've been trying to write this for a while, but I did have slight writer's block until just yesterday. This is my first one person POV fanfic, so go easy on me :) And it may be OOC at some points. If it is, just tell me and review! :) Oh, and another thing, I'm seeing Wicked in Singapore in 13 days! :D**

**Thoughts on Marriage**

OK, I'm not joking. I was absolutely fuming. All those rumours the Wizard and Morrible were stuffing down their ears seemed to be working.

"Like some terrible green blizzard, throughout the land she flies!"

"Defaming our poor Wizard with her calumnies and lies! She lies!"

Galinda- Sorry, Glinda, was clutching my hand tightly. I think my hand was turning purple from lack of blood circulation, but at that moment, that was the very least of my worries. No, what constantly worried me was the one thing that those Ozdamned Ozians were scared of.

Elphaba. In other words, the Wicked Witch of the West. But I refused to call her that. One, she's _not_ wicked, and two, she's not a witch. Well, maybe she was, considering she could practice magic like no one else, but she wasn't a witch because her skin was green. But people just couldn't see past her skin. They couldn't accept that behind the walls, there was a smart, wonderful, beautiful, passionate girl. And I, Fiyero Tiggular, was in love with her.

"Save us from the wicked! Shield us so we won't be hexed! Give us warning, where will she strike next?"

If it were up to me, I would've flat out refused to step on that platform at that moment in front of those people. But with Glinda gripping my hand, Morrible right behind me, and the Ozian guard just behind her, I had no choice. Besides, I wasn't going to burst Glinda's bubble and make her embarrassed in front of the whole crowd, just because I was an ass.

"Fellow Ozians," she started, "as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day, and celebrate!"

What exactly were we celebrating, Glin?

"Oh what a celebration we'll have today!"

"Thank Goodness!"

"Let's have a celebration the Glinda way!"

"Thank Goodness!"

Beside me, Morrible stated her piece. Oz, I hated that raggedy voice she had.

"Finally a day that's totally Wicked Witch free!"

"We couldn't be happier, thank Goodness!"

I sure could be a lot happier, thank you very much.

"And thank Goodness for you, Glinda, and for your handsome swain. Our new Captain of the Guard! You've been in the forefront for the hunt of the Wicked Witch, haven't you Captain?"

One, I loathe that new title. Have I said how much I hate the Wizard? Two, shut up Morrible. Three, can I please leave?

Angrily, I said, "Well, I don't think of her as Wicked Witch-"

Morrible then decided to cut me off. Which I guess was a good thing, considering I would've given everyone a piece of my mind of how I felt at that moment.

"So, Captain, how does it feel?"

I restrained my urge to punch her.

"Frustrating." I took the microphone and tried hard not to glare at those Ozians. "I became Captain of the Guard to find her, and I'll keep searching, until-"

Again, Morrible interrupted me. How rude could you possibly be?

"No, no, being engaged!"

Now _that,_ completely stumped me. I immediately panicked, initially thinking that I was still that playboy prince and had proposed to a random girl I had slept with. But then, Oz to Fiyero, I remembered that I hadn't looked at another girl since Elphaba had left for the Emerald City. I'd been too busy sticking with Glin and, would you believe, studying a bit. But that felt like a million years ago.

"What?"

"Congratulotions!" I looked above and saw a huge green banner, with the words, 'Congratulotions!' I turned to Glinda.

"This is an engagement party?" I half yelled.

"Surprised?" She asked. Surprised, yes. Happy…not really.

"Yes!" I snapped back. Oz, this was turning into one of the worst days of my life. Another would be the last time I saw Elphaba…

"Oh good! We'd hoped you'd be, the Wizard and I." I sighed and resisted the urge to leave right there and then.

"We couldn't be happier, right dear? Couldn't be happier, right here, look what we've got, a fairy tale plot, our very own, happy ending!"

Kill me now.

"Where we couldn't be happier, true dear? Couldn't be happier, and we're happy to share our ending vicariously with all of you! He couldn't look handsomer-"

Gee, thanks Glin, I'm so flattered. Not.

"-I couldn't feel humbler, we couldn't be happier, because happy is what happens, when all your dreams come true!"

Sorry to burst your bubble Glin, but again, one, this is _not_ my dream, two, my dream is to find Elphaba, three, I'm definitely not happy. Far from it.

"And Glinda dear, we are happy for you. As Press Secretary I have striven to ensure that all Oz knows the story of your braverism. How vividly, I remember. The day you were first summoned, to an audience with Oz, and although he would not tell you why initially, when you bowed before his throne, he decreed you'd hence be known, as Glinda the Good, officially!"

I turned to Glinda and said, "That's not how you described it to me."

She seemed flustered and shushed me. "Well yes, but we'll talk about that later."

"Then with a jealous squeal, the Wicked Witch bust from concealment, where she had been lurking surreptitiously!"

"I hear she has an extra eye, that always remains awake!"

OK, that was absolutely ridiculous. I could feel my blood starting to boil.

"I hear that she can shed her skin, as easily as a snake!"

I wanted to knock myself unconscious rather than hear these stupid rumours.

"I hear some rebel Animals are giving her food and shelter!"

That at least gave me some relief, knowing that the Animals were on her side.

"I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water will melt her!"

I felt my head explode internally. That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot of dumb things. Well, some could have been from me. But hearing that water would melt someone? Especially Elphaba?

"What?"

"Melt her! Please somebody go and melt her!"

I turned to Glinda and fumed. "Did you hear that? Water will melt her?"

She tried to shush me, but I refused. "No! People are so empty headed, they'll believe anything." I stepped down from the platform and stomped away angrily. Glinda excused herself and I waited for her to come down.

"Fiyero!"

I growled and said, "Well, I can't just stand there, grinning, pretending we get along with all of this!"

She spluttered and said, "Do you think I like hearing all of those awful things about her? I hate it!"

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go, let's get out of here." I started for the staircase and she pulled me back.

"I can't!"

I stared at her. Girls are so hard to understand sometimes.

"I can't leave now! People are looking to me, to raise their spirits!"

"You can't leave this, because you can't resist it, that's the truth!" I spat. I saw her resign somewhat at my outburst.

"Well, maybe I can't. Is that so wrong, who could?"

I retorted angrily, "You know who could… and who has." I immediately felt a pang in the pit of my stomach. Oz, I missed Elphaba. If I had a wish, it would be to see her, just one more time, to know that she's alright and tell her how I feel about her. There was probably a one out of a hundred chance of that happening.

I began walking towards the staircase. I was angry at being engaged. Angry that Elphaba was now labelled as a Witch. Angry at the Wizard and at Morrible. Angry at the citizens of Oz. Angry at myself for not kissing Elphaba when we saved the Lion Cub. Angry that she was now a fugitive, on the run at all times.

"Fiyero!" Something in Glinda's tone made me stop. I knew she was still hurting badly, and she was missing Elphaba just as much as me, but she would never know how I felt.

"I miss her too. But we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found, you've got to face it."

I mulled over the thought. It made sense that Elphaba didn't want to be found, especially by the Gale Force. Then she would probably be…

I didn't want to think about it.

I sighed heavily and admitted, "You're right." I heard her sigh of relief and stepped towards her, taking her hand. I forced myself to say, "And look, if it'll make you happy, of course I'll marry you."

She smiled and asked, "It'll make you happy too, right?" She laughed falteringly.

I kissed her cheek and pulled away, lying easily, "You know me, I'm always happy." I hurried away, taking care not to look at her face as I did so. Always happy? Yeah right, Fiyero, you haven't been happy since Elphaba left.

Before long, I found myself outside the palace. I was in the middle of the City, but I had never been this way before, so naturally, I was lost. I mentally scolded myself and continued along the streets, suddenly feeling really tired. Must have been from so much thinking. I mentally grinned and thought what Elphaba would say to that.

I stopped at a café and bought a coffee, sat down and did more thinking. Mostly on what happened the past few months. Somehow, my mind wandered back to that day. The day Dr Dillamond was fired. The day we saved the Lion Cub. The day I found out that I was in love with her.

"_Well, are you coming?" I shouted at Elphaba. She seemed horrified that she had made the class go crazy. Well, naturally. _

_She followed me and we ran outside, towards the woods just outside the university campus. I was holding the Lion Cub; she was right behind me. We came to a clearing in the middle of the forest, just by the bridge. _

"_Careful…don't shake him!" She scolded me. I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm not!" Oz, I swear she was trying to annoy me or something, like I was dumb. _

"_We can't let him loose just anywhere you know; we've got to find someplace safe." OK, she definitely thought I was dumb._

"_I realise that. You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"_

_She looked around. _"_No. Not really stupid." I scoffed, put the cage down, and turned to face her. _

"_Right. So why is it every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion?" I retorted. Payback time._

_She stared at me like I was weird. "I don't cause commotions. I am one." I laughed at that._

"_That's for sure." She glared at me, and I really thought I was in for it._

"_Oh? So I should just keep my mouth shut, is that what you're saying?"_

"_No, I-"_

"_You think I want to be this way? You think I want to care this much?" She started advancing towards me._

"_No, I just-"_

"_You think, I don't know how much easier my life would if I-"_

_This time, I interrupted. "Do you let anybody else talk?" She stopped and looked sheepish. One victory to me._

"_Oh…sorry." I felt like punching the air in triumph. _

"_But can I say one more thing?"_

_Or not._

"_You could've walked away back there."_

"_So?"_

"_So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be-"_

"_Excuse me, there is no pretence here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." I tried to cover it up, but failed anyway._

"_No, you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."_

_I stared at her, shocked. Did she just really say that? She saw through my cover so easily…was I that bad? But everyone else had fallen for it…_

_Still trying to deny it, I said, "Fine, look, if you don't want my help…" I started walking away._

"_No! I…I do-" She lunged after me and grabbed my hand, then the world stopped. I felt her hand, warm against mine. Her skin was smooth. But there was something else…like a warm tingly feeling running throughout me. I looked at her and I noticed things I hadn't before. Her raven hair tumbling down her back, her red lips, and large brown eyes that stared right back at me. And she looked absolutely…beautiful. _

_Elphaba pulled away and hesitated, looking at me, shocked, before running back to the Lion Cub, which was yowling quietly. _

"_It's heart is pounding…didn't mean to frighten it." That was one more thing I noticed. Her voice was like music, soft and flowing. I looked at my hand and traced the lines, feeling where our skin had contacted, before I went and knelt beside her._

"_What did you mean to do? And, why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" She looked at me, and her eyes travelled to my cheek. _

_Completely ignoring my question, she pointed with a slender finger, "You're bleeding."_

"_I am?" I hadn't noticed anything before. Maybe it was because I was studying her. I couldn't stop._

"_It must've scratched you."_

_Too busy tracing her features with my eyes, I said stupidly, "Or maybe it scratched me, or something…" She reached out a hand to cup my face, and I leaned towards her. I felt her breath coming in short gasps, then I remembered Galinda._

_I pulled away immediately and panicked. What was I doing, trying to kiss my girlfriend's best friend? I berated myself, but I couldn't help it. I think…I think I'd fallen for her._

"_Well, I better get to safety…I mean the Cub!" Fiyero, what in Oz were you doing? What was happening?_

"_Oh yes, of course!" She stepped away from me and wouldn't meet my eyes._

"_Get the Cub to safety!" I picked up the cage and hurried away as fast as I could. Only to find I'd gone the wrong way. I ran in the opposite direction._

"_Fiyero!" I ignored her call and continued running. _

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Why had I run that day? Why couldn't I have just kissed her? Was it because of Galinda? I could've sorted things out with her. I regretted every moment I had with Elphaba, to not tell her how I felt, how much the world had changed for me, how much I had changed.

I finished my coffee and paid for it, then continued down the street. For some reason, I turned into a dark alleyway. Something was drawing me there, pulling me to that particular spot…

Then I saw it. A quick flash of green.

"Elphaba?"

The figure stopped and turned around to face me, and my heart leaped for joy, literally. There she was, standing right before me. She was dressed in a cape and a black dress, carrying her broom in one hand, and a witch's hat on her head. Actually, to be more precise, the hat that Glinda had given to her. But she still looked beautiful to me.

"Fiyero? Is that you?"

I nodded and walked towards her. "Thank Oz you're alright. You have no idea…" I grasped her arm tightly. There it was, the same warm tingly feeling. She looked at me and I saw a flicker of a smile, though it was sad.

"I've missed you guys, you and Glinda. I heard you two were engaged?"

I was surprised. "How did you know?"

She shrugged. "News travels fast. Congratulotions."

I mumbled, "Thanks. We've both missed you too. Glin cries just about every night." Elphaba sighed and adjusted her hat.

"I try not to."

I took a deep breath and decided to tell her.

"Look, Elphaba…over these few months, I've realised how much you've changed me. Do you remember the Lion Cub?" I saw recognition flicker through her eyes and nodded slightly.

"I'm not that guy any more. And the thing is…I don't love Glinda. Yes, as a sister, I do. But, there's someone else I love." Elphaba tried to pull away from me, but I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "You."

Elphaba shook her head and said, "No, Fiyero, you can't. I'm a fugitive, for Oz sake!"

I said fiercely, "I don't care, Elphaba. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that fact." I saw tears glitter in her eyes and realised she was crying.

"Elphaba?"

She placed her broom down, step towards me, and kissed me. And my world ended.

I pulled her closer, but she stepped away, shaking her head. She said quietly, "I have to go. Goodbye, Fiyero." Before I had a chance to say anything, she had mounted her broom and soared off into the sky.

I said softly, "I love you, Elphaba." I decided right there and then that the next time I saw her, I was going to go with her. No matter what. Nothing was going to do us apart. I was willing to do whatever it took.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know the title does not really go with the story, but I couldn't really think of a better one. Suggestions, anyone?<strong>


End file.
